


I'll show you what it's like to be alive

by miloug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él se escapa con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you what it's like to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspirado en [esta imagen](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8g91ct51X1rosrp1o1_500.jpg) y [esta canción](http://open.spotify.com/track/0EIJVhHmIxG4tkkweohLmW).

Amanece cuando paran por primera vez en un área de descanso. Necesitan una ducha, pero aún no se les ha terminado el tabaco. Todavía esperarán cuatro o cinco horas antes de buscar algún hostal barato. El aire le atraviesa los pulmones con todo lo que ha dejado atrás, pero el cielo verdoso del amanecer le recuerda por qué ha terminado marchándose de casa. Su prematura edad es un as que guarda entre las manos, y una maldición. Fuma un poco más profundo, un poco más intenso, como si el cigarrillo tuviese la culpa de los pensamientos que le recorren la mente. Sabe que la culpabilidad lo acompañará durante todo el viaje, pero entonces le ve salir de la gasolinera, el ticket entre los dedos y las ojeras pronunciándose con el paso de las horas, y la indecisión se esfuma como el humo que le sale del pecho.  
  
Un beso que parece un muerdo. Vuelven a montarse en el coche, la vida en la autopista, dejando el pasado atrás.


End file.
